Giving In
by scarlet79
Summary: My entry for the sga beya Valentine Challenge - Day 11! Rated M for adult content/situations. Sheppard goes to Teyla's room to kill a spider, but ends up finding SO much more!


_This is my entry for the sga_beya Valentine Challenge, Day 11. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Giving In<span>

By: scarlet79

Spoilers: None

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Rating: R/MA

Category: PWP, smut, romance...

Summary: Sheppard comes to Teyla's room to kill a spider, but finds much more.

* * *

><p>John Sheppard was dreaming.<p>

He had to be.

He blinked rapidly, trying to force himself to wake up, but nothing happened. Teyla was still standing before him, wearing nothing but a silk bathrobe, her honey-brown hair sending rivulets of water down her back and chest. Her brown eyes were wide in surprise, and she seemed as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know quite what to say.

Finally, Sheppard turned his head away and stammered, "Uh, sorry. I, uh, I thought I heard you scream."

Uttering a soft laugh, she replied, "I did. I saw a large spider. It startled me."

"Oh." He risked another glance her way, and noticed that she hadn't moved, though she had tightened the belt of her robe. "So, where is it?"

She looked puzzled, and it amused him. "Where is what?" She asked.

"The spider. Where'd it go?"

"I killed it."

"Oh."

She smiled, picked her hairbrush off the dresser, and began to brush her damp hair in long, smooth strokes. "I am quite capable of dealing with pests myself."

Whistling through his teeth, he nodded. "Never thought otherwise. Just thought you were in danger."

"Well," she replied, "I am not."

"Good." His eyes sparkled merrily as he grinned at her, his hands in his pockets. If he didn't keep them there, they'd already be wandering over Teyla's slender shoulders, running through her long, wavy hair, stroking her...he shook his head to clear his thoughts away, instead focusing his gaze on a spot somewhere just over her head.

He rocked on his heels, the silence between them slowly growing uncomfortable, until Teyla asked, "Was there something else?"

"No," he replied, too quickly. Though his gaze appeared relaxed, if not downright unaffected, the way he suddenly became fidgety intrigued her. Cocking his head to one side, he said, "Well, yes."

"What is it?" She took a step toward him, almost seeming eager to hear what he was going to say. What neither of them knew was, he wasn't going to say anything. Not for a long while, anyway.

Sheppard could feel the blush rising up his neck to his face, and he saw that her robe had slipped slightly as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It exposed nothing more than a mere inch of her cleavage – but that inch was enough. His imagination went wild, thinking up every fantasy he'd ever had in his life. She fulfilled each one, and then some. The realization of that fact propelled him toward her, even as he knew it was a bad idea. It was no use trying to stop himself now; his body had overwhelmed his mind, he could feel it in every inch of his being.

Wordlessly, he finally stood less than a breath away from her, so close he could smell the coolness of her skin as it dried from her recent shower. His pupils were huge, nearly covering each gray-green iris, and his breathing was quick and ragged. Teyla could see the effect she had on him, and while it frightened her, it also excited her. Never before had she felt this way toward a man, so fiercely in love and yet apprehensive of letting him know about it. Shyly staring up at his flushed face, she read his intentions clearly, and she knew that she could hide her feelings no longer. She now understood that he'd felt the same way about her all along.

Sheppard tentatively reached for her, gripping her forearms in his large hands, and she melted against him, leaning up on her toes to press her lips against his. At the feel of her mouth on his, Sheppard felt a spark of electricity run through him. He hugged her closer, his tongue pressing insistently against her bottom lip. She sighed against him, her lips parting and her tongue twining playfully with his. She felt his right hand move from her arm to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long hair, and the sensation sent shivers up and down her body. She was having a hard time catching her breath, but she no longer cared. She was in Sheppard's arms, finally, and nothing was going to make her leave them.

Sheppard guided her backwards, toward her bed, and knelt over her as she sank down onto its lush covers, his mouth still moving hungrily over hers. He pulled away at last when her head was resting against her pillows, taking a moment to graze his eyes possessively over her face.

"Teyla," he whispered fiercely, his voice raw with emotion, but she stopped him by pulling his head down to hers again, running the tip of her tongue over his full bottom lip and causing him to shudder with desire. She knew what he wanted to say, it was already written all over his eyes. She pushed him back up gently and rose to her knees, planting soft kisses down the side of his neck, grinning when she heard a moan escape his throat. Feeling suddenly daring, she moved across his neck to his Adam's apple, nipping lightly at his skin.

Sheppard let his eyes slide closed as she slowly tortured him, his hands running over her silk-clad body, her bare arms, her hair. He wanted to touch every inch of her, to know that this was truly real, and not a dream. And more than anything, he wanted her for his own, forever. When he was sure he couldn't take any more, he lightly tugged on her head, pulling her back up to face him. His dark hazel eyes searched her features, drinking in the sight of her swollen lips, her wide eyes. This was the woman he'd dreamed about for so long, here now before him, and the thought intoxicated him more than any fantasy he'd entertained.

Controlling the fire running through his veins, he crushed her against his chest once more, deeply inhaling her scent. Then, he kissed her gently, almost chastely, and pressed her back down onto the bed, twining his legs with hers. With a devilish glint in his eyes, he leaned down, flicking his tongue behind her jaw and down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of heat behind him. Teyla gripped the back of his neck, loudly sighing her pleasure at his attentions. He chuckled deep in his chest, the vibration of his throat against her neck only adding fuel to the fire.

When he made his way back up to her face, still trailing his tongue against her skin, she licked her lips seductively before reaching down and tugging his shirt up toward his chest. He sat up and let her pull it off, watching with an arched eyebrow as she lightly dropped it to the floor, where it fell in a small black heap. The light glinted off his dog tags as he turned back to her, his hands already poised on the belt of her robe. Arching her eyebrow to match his, she allowed him to continue untying it, pulling a loop of the bow until it released itself. Barely able to contain himself, he pulled the robe open, exposing her bronzed skin to the cool air. Her chest heaved in anticipation, the swell of her breasts rising and falling in time with each breath. He fought the urge to ravage each perfect breast, settling for gently palming first one, then the other. He wanted to take his time with her, to memorize each moment as it happened, lest he wake up and found that this entire night was nothing more than wishful thinking.

Teyla arched her back in delight as he fondled her chest, her breath hitching as she felt his tongue soon join his roaming fingers. She was sure that he knew he was torturing her; she didn't think he realized just to what extent.

"John," she breathed, her voice telling him everything he wanted to know. She was enjoying this every bit as much as he was.

"Mm," he murmured against her chest.

"Please," she begged quietly, her legs tightly squeezing his thighs. She couldn't take this much longer. With an understanding nod, he carefully slid off both her and the bed, and pulled off his jogging pants, leaving his body now completely and gloriously bare. A light sheen of sweat already slicked his skin, telling her just how much he desired her, and his eyes watched her sensual lips. Subconsciously, his tongue ran over his own lips in anticipation.

Teyla stretched out her arms, inviting him to come back to her, and he obeyed. He stretched his entire length beside her, catching her fingers between his before bringing them up to kiss them. Running her free hand over his stubbled cheek, she stared into his eyes, a sudden wave of tenderness washing over her. She let her hand drift down to the curled hairs on his chest, her fingers whispering against them ever so lightly. His eyes slid closed as he concentrated on her touch, willing his heart to slow down before it beat right through his chest, but it refused to obey.

Once more, he knelt between her legs, leaning on his elbows while she deftly pulled her hair out of the way. This time, however, there was no clothing between them, nothing but skin against skin, the heat of their bodies fully palpable in the air. His eyes full of uncertainty, Sheppard gazed down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, careful not to influence her decision by moving against her.

She nodded immediately. "I have never been more so."

Relief and wanting surged through him at her reply, and he refused to waste another moment. Trapping her hands under his, he pressed himself against her, feeling his rock-hard member slide easily inside her. She gasped at the suddenness of his entry, her thighs wrapping tightly around his lower back, but then she began to move, her hips meeting his every thrust. He kept his eyes locked on hers as they slowly made love, watching every twitch of her mouth as he searched for the one spot that would bring her ultimate pleasure.

And then, he found it.

Teyla grabbed his dark hair with both hands, her whimpering steadily turning into shouts as he moved and teased, stroked and then pulled away. Her legs now held a death-grip on his back, causing him to have a hard time breathing, but none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was making Teyla feel as happy as he did right now.

A few thrusts later, he felt her tighten around his shaft, rhythmically squeezing and releasing him, and she cried out his name, her voice echoing off the walls of the room. Sure that he could no longer contain himself either, he gave in to the insane pull he felt in his groin. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he buried his face into her neck and released his seed into her, shouting in ecstasy.

A moment later, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting heavily.

"God, Teyla," he finally managed, pushing his sweat-drenched hair off his sticky forehead. She rolled onto her side to face him, propping herself up on one elbow.

"That was..." she gasped, her eyes wide. She leaned forward and kissed him, her chest still heaving with the effort of breathing after their workout.

Sheppard stared down into her face, his gaze serious as he said, "I love you."

She let her lips curve into a smile. "I know. I love you, too."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, and reached down to cup his backside in her hand. "Yes."

He waggled his eyebrows at her roguishly, the dashing smile she'd come to love dimpling his face. "So, any telling whether anyone heard? I remember Rodney saying the walls were made of some dense material, but I don't remember if he said how dense."

She shook her head thoughtfully. "I do not know." Then, her lips curved to match his. "Does it really matter?"

"Nope," he replied, pulling her on top of him. Her hair curtained their faces as he kissed her, and she could feel the beginnings of his arousal pressing against her stomach.

Outside Teyla's room, a small group of people huddled against the wall, trying to look nonchalant even as they pressed their ears to the hard surface, listening to the voices that murmured from within. Certain that at least for now, their new source of entertainment had gone, they exchanged knowing smiles and hurried off in their respective directions. Two people, however, lingered in the hall after everyone else had gone.

"Finally," the large man rumbled, his mustache twitching with a smile.

"You don't think it'll be awkward for them? I mean, they _do_ work together," the blond woman said, her arms crossed over her chest. Even as she spoke, her blue eyes shone with happiness for the couple ensconced inside the room.

"Should it be?"

The woman thought about that, then shook her head. "I suppose not."

Raising his thick eyebrows, he shrugged. "Well, then..."

Chuckling quietly, she wondered aloud, "How long do you think it'll take before everyone else knows?"

Another shrug. "You know McKay. He can't keep a secret to save his life. And I think that under all her smiles and shy demeanor, Keller's a gossip."

She acknowledged his point with a nod. Then, looking at her watch, she said, "I've got a briefing in ten minutes. Time to get back to work."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," she replied.

"I'm off to the mess hall. They should be about ready for breakfast by now." He watched her walk past him, and then called out, "Bye, Colonel."

She spun around, and with a good-natured smile, she said, "Ronon, I told you to call me Sam."

Nodding at her request, he corrected himself. "Bye, Sam." When she was gone, Ronon turned to gaze at the door in front of him, as if he could see the couple inside.

Allowing himself a wide grin, he padded quietly down the hall, glad that after all this time, his two best friends had revealed their feelings for each other.


End file.
